El final es un comienzo
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Akashi acaba de terminar con Furihata dejándolo bastante deprimido, pero gracias a que ayudó a Tatsuya a encontrar a sus amigos en la universidad conoció a quien marcaría el principio de algo nuevo, de algo mejor (One Shot)


**Esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **Uno más de mis experimentos raros que espero disfruten, ya saben los personajes no me pertencen yo sólo los mezclo para mis locas historias que no tienen ni pie, ni cabeza pero que hago con mucho amor.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido despachado, por supuesto que sí, no le sorprendía para nada, ¿le dolía? Claro que le dolía pero no estaba sorprendido. Esa era la fama del emperador y cualquiera que llegara a su cama como había pasado con él. Que duraron juntos más de lo acostumbrado, eso es algo que sorprendía a todo el que supiera de lo suyo, a todos menos a él, él no quería durar a su lado más que cualquiera, él quería ser el último que pasara por su lecho, pero hablamos de Akashi Seijuurou ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría enamorarse de ese tipo?

Furihata podía recriminarse esto y muchas otras cosas pero la verdad era que Akashi ya lo había mandado al diablo, su relación de 6 meses había terminado y ahora Furi estaba perdidamente enamorado mientras que Akashi feliz y campante se acababa de encontrar una nueva víctima para su diversión entre sábanas. — Por lo menos me lo dijo en lugar de ponerme el cuerno —suspiró dándose por vencido.

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? — se preguntaba mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la enorme universidad, seguía de largo sin fijarse mucho hasta que se detuvo de golpe, y vaya que fue un golpe fuerte, había chocado con un muro según él y este lo hizo rebotar y caer sentado al suelo.

Furihata se levantó y trató de seguir avanzando rogando a todos los dioses que nadie en la universidad lo hubiera visto chocar con la pared, estaba emprendiendo huida cuando una mano tomó fuerte su brazo aunque no le hizo daño

— Are you ok? — le preguntó un chico de cabello negro que le cubría un ojo y debajo del otro tenía un lunar. El castaño no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había dicho.

— Sorry I bumped into you, I got a little distracted — Furihata seguía sin entender y miró al chico con confusión

— Ah! perdón, decía que me distraje y choqué contigo, disculpa, ¿te lastimaste? — Kouki negó varias veces con la cabeza y estaba un poco sonrojado, que tan duro era el abdomen de ese chico como para confundirlo con la pared o es que de verdad iba tan distraído.

— E-estoy bien — dijo en un susurro, tenía la garganta cerrada por el nerviosismo.

— Que bien, soy Himuro Tatsuya, estudio en el edificio Yosen. — Se presentó el chico de cabello negro

— Soy Furihata Kouki, yo soy de este edificio, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — le preguntó, a veces se encontraba con chicos de otros edificios generalmente buscando cambiar de especialidad o buscando a algún profesor para arreglar detalles de una materia.

— Ah! Bueno yo estoy buscando a una persona, sé que el club de basket se reúne en éste edificio pero no sé en qué lugar, ¿tú me puedes ayudar a encontrarlos?

— No hay problema, sígueme — dijo llevándolo al jardín central.

Se había preocupado tanto por ayudar a ese chico que olvidó un detalle importante que recordó cuando llegó al jardín.

— Akashicchi parece que alguien viene a rogarte — dijo un rubio con burla

— Tal vez no entendió a la primera — contestó el emperador en tono burlesco, dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

Furi tembló y decidió no acercarse más de lo necesario al club de basket. Todos ellos se sentían la gran cosa o al menos los pocos que llegó a tratar mientras estuvo liado con el capitán del equipo.

Himuro escuchaba las burlas, quería ayudar al chico que lo había ayudado por lo que soltó la invitación.

— Oye esta noche tendremos una fiesta y me gustaría que vinieras — el comentario distrajo su atención del grupo ahí presente

— Eh... yo... — No tenía idea de que contestar cuando dos chicos que antes estaban con los del club ahora estaban de pie con ellos.

— Tatsuya ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó un alto y apuesto pelirrojo de piel apiñonada.

Tatsuya sonrió arrojándole un morral a las manos — vine a asegurarme que ustedes par de idiotas no se queden sin comer

— Gracias Tatsu — habló el otro chico, un moreno con cabello y ojos de un azul intenso. El pelirrojo abrió el morral que contenía una veintena de hamburguesas o tal vez más.

— De nada y también vine a recordarles de la fiesta — dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

— Recordado, ¿el pequeño también va a estar ahí? — Preguntó el moreno

— Si — Tatsuya contestó por él enarcando una ceja ante el súbito interés de su amigo por el castaño.

— Genial, mientras más seamos es mejor — esta vez hablo el pelirrojo tras pasar un bocado de comida.

Al ver el ánimo y entusiasmo del chico Furi simplemente ya no pudo negarse.

Kouki se dio a la tarea de acompañar a Tatsuya fuera del edificio para evitar que se perdiera de nuevo.

— Disculpa por obligarte a aceptar, no es con invitación así que si quieres llevar amigos puedes hacerlo — le dijo el azabache mientras con su bolígrafo le apuntó la dirección en el brazo porque en su mano tal vez se borraba

— Te tomaré la palabra — agregó Kouki

— Entonces ahí nos vemos ocho treinta — se despidió el azabache

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Es casi una hora tarde — dijo un castaño de grandes ojos color chocolate

— Calma Ryou-chan es una fiesta — habló el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

— Lo siento Kazu-kun — habló bajito

Furihata sólo los observaba mientras tocaba el timbre de la enorme casa de la cual salía el sonido de la música y algunos gritos de emoción.

Tatsuya abrió la puerta y tras dejarlos pasar se presentó junto a sus dos amigos Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, por su parte Furihata presentó a sus amigos de toda la vida Sakurai Ryou y Takao Kazunari.

Estaban los seis platicando contando un poco de ellos y sus carreras, lo que les gustaba cuando se acercó un chico de cabello claro que cubría sus ojos y reventando una bomba de chicle

— Tatsuya tenemos un problema, Kasamatsu no se sentía bien y no vendrá, sin guitarra esto no sale

— Demonios ¿y dónde conseguimos suplente a esta hora? — se preguntó Tatsuya algo frustrado toda la fiesta giraba en torno a que debutaría con su banda

— Yo se tocar la guitarra — dijo Takao que había escuchado la conversación

— Kazuya te presento a Kazunari — dijo y tomó a Takao de la mano para llevarlo consigo y arreglar el asunto del show que presentaría con el miembro improvisado de la banda

— Kagami! Tenemos un problema — dijo un alto castaño

— ¿Qué pasa Kyoshi?

— Riko quiere ayudar en la cocina aprovechando que no estas

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó, si ese chico se metía en su cocina todos los de la fiesta acabarían en el hospital antes de que tocara la banda de su hermano — Teppei busca a Momoi y que distraiga a su novio yo me haré cargo de la cocina

— Pu-puedo ayudar... te... — Sakurai se acercó había mencionado algo de estar estudiando gastronomía y le vendría bien una mano a para terminar rápido

— Vamos — Dijo Kagami llevándoselo de allí dejando a Aomine solo con Furihata no hablaban mucho pero estaban bastante cómodos hasta que de la nada Furi se puso tenso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Debo irme — Dijo el castaño sorprendiéndolo bastante ya que estaba bien unos segundos antes.

Siguió con la mirada el punto donde Furi mantenían la suya encontrándose ahí al capitán del equipo de basket.

— Es por él ¿Qué tienes que ver con Akashi?

— E-es mi ex novio — dijo quedo — debo irme

Aomine tomó su hombro — no te vayas — dijo despacio — escuché lo que dijeron en la escuela pero no les des el gusto

— Yo no puedo quedarme — decía tembloroso

— Shhh, mírame — Daiki dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos — mírame a mi nada más, sólo a mi

Kouki se perdió por unos momentos en sus ojos azules que de algún modo extraño lo calmaron.

Daiki se acercó poco a poco y Furihata no retrocedió ni un milímetro, sus labios se encontraron y hasta el sonido estridente de la música se perdió en una especie de eco en su cabeza, todo dejó de existir tras ese contacto.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente primero comenzando después a moverse, ladeando la cabeza un poco para profundizar su contacto. El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una voz que lo sacó de su burbuja regresándoles a la fiesta en la que se encontraban.

— Daiki no pensé que fueras de los que se conforman con la basura de otros.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, por haberte tirado al ex novio de Tetsu

— Shigehiro simplemente buscó algo mejor

— Claro, y el hecho de que Tetsu lo dejara por Imayoshi no tiene nada que ver

— Creo que tienes que aprender a medir tus palabras así como el chihuahua tiene que aprender a que debió de haberse ido en cuanto llegué

Kouki se estremeció ante la forma cortante en la que Akashi le habló, no había sido el novio más cariñoso del mundo pero tampoco había sido de ese modo hasta que terminaron.

— No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere — Aomine lo contra dijo, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no podía soportar la actitud que Akashi estaba mostrando

— Sabes que puedo sacarte del equipo en cualquier momento y con cualquier pretexto — amenazó el pelirrojo

— Lo sé, y se me también que no lo harás porque si me voy Taiga se irá conmigo, él está ahí porque yo lo convencí recuerdas

Akashi hizo una mueca de molestia que no pasó desapercibida para Furihata y se retiró dirigiéndole otra mirada helada en una muda orden de silencio.

Aomine se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte, Kouki no había dejado de temblar desde que el capitán había llegado y eso tenía al moreno con peor humor que de costumbre.

— Ven — le dijo tomando su mano y lo llevó a uno de los pisos superiores de donde se alcanzaba a ver claramente el escenario sin estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Furi lo siguió como en un trance hasta que estuvieron a solas y justo ahí el moreno lo abrazo de nuevo de una manera protectora pero ¿Por qué?

— No tenías que hacer aquello, ni siquiera me conoces, incluso parecía que me odiaban antes

— Si te conozco… un poco

— ¿!Eh!?

— Te veía en los entrenamientos y en los partidos siempre apoyando al capitán, pero no sabía que tipo relación tenías con él hasta que lo dijiste minutos atrás, a pesar de eso siempre le tuve celos

— Pero yo nunca me...

— Nunca te diste cuenta, lo sé y tampoco quería que lo hicieras

— Pero yo no tengo nada de especial

— Yo solo sé que me gustas, el motivo es algo que ni yo mismo tengo claro pero que quiero descubrir, y ya espere demasiado sólo puedo prometer que no te haré daño — Terminó de decir Aomine para después tomar sus labios y hacerlos suyos justo cuando en la planta baja la banda comenzaba a tocar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro meses después…

— No, espe... ¡ngh! Da - Daiki... Aquí... ¡Ah! — las caricias del moreno no lo dejaban decir nada sin soltar un gemido, un jadeo o los dos.

— No, yo no tengo paciencia y llevo dos meses esperando que aceptaras, no quiero que te arrepientas - Dijo colando las manos debajo del pantalón y bóxer de Furi tomando su erección cuando el castaño, nervioso por la acción tan repentina se alejó de su novio, justo a tiempo cabe mencionar, antes de que los recién llegados los descubrieran manoseándose en plena sala.

— Te lo juro Tatsuya me quedé con la boca abierta cuando lo vi — Decía Kagami trayendo de la mano a Sakurai que seguía sin palabras ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Pero es tan difícil de creer viniendo de él — comentó el chico del lunar con que venía abrazando a Kazunari

— ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? — habló Aomine sobresaltándolos ya que no se superaban encontrar a nadie.

— Es que... — Takao no sabía si decirlo por lo que podía afectar a su amigo

— No te preocupes ya no me afecta — Mencionó el novio de Aomine

— Según Taiga, Akashi dejó el equipo porque esta embarazado de Ogiwara

Aomine se quedó en shock el único que no se sorprendió mucho fue Furi. — Supongo que se le pasó alguna toma de la medicación — dijo tranquilo

— Kouki quiere decir que Akashi es pasiva — Soltó Takao primero riendo al por mayor

— Si, podría decirse pero no quería que nadie lo supiera por eso se cuidaba mucho y tomaba anticonceptivos para no cometer errores

— Kou... ¿Has estado con alguien más aparte de Akashi? — preguntó más alto de los presentes

— Es obvio que no - contestó Furihata indignado con su novio por preguntar algo así, no tardó ni 2 segundos para que el moreno lo llevará cargando como costal de papas hasta su habitación sin decir palabra, le acababan de dará una buena noticia, ahora estaba aún más motivado que antes ya que sería el primero.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó un inocente Sakurai, mientras a Takao le había dado un segundo ataque de risa

— Mis condolencias a Kouki — dijo Tatsuya

— Mis condolencias a su trasero — dijo Kagami, haciendo reir de nueva cuenta a Kazunari, ya que sabían que Aomine dejaría al pobre de Furi sin poderse sentar por una semana

En una habitación del segundo piso...

Aomine terminaba de quitar la última prenda que su pareja llevaba puesta, el saber que sería su primera vez le hizo sentir principalmente alegría pero también lo incitaba a tener cuidado ya que le tocaba a él hacer de esta una experiencia maravillosa e inigualable.

Con calma su lengua degustaba el sabor de su chico mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente cada porción de piel disponible a su tacto estremecido al castaño.

Sus dedos pasearon por el interior de sus muslos hasta encontrar su camino al paraíso que pronto seria suyo, sin prisas se dedicó a prepararlo, ese momento sería especial. Kouki se sentía extraño, lo que Aomine estaba haciendo con él, era algo que había hecho un sin fin de veces con alguien y aun así, estar en esa posición le hacía sentirse nervioso, cuando Aomine ingresó el primer dedo en su interior se dedicó a besarlo despacio.

Poco a poco lo relajaba y le brindaba un enorme placer sólo con sus dedos que ya eran tres, lo llamaba entre susurros, decir su nombre era su mantra de relajación y Daiki disfrutaba inmensamente que esa sola palabra saliera de sus labios.

Cuando lo sintió listo retiró sus dedos, puso el preservativo en su lugar y se colocó entre sus piernas subiendo una de ellas sobre su hombro, lo besó y en medio del besó lo penetró de un solo movimiento que los dejó a ambos sin aire.

Kouki se sentía completo en ese momento, fueron unos momentos de calma solo besándose hasta que aumentar la sensación y el contacto les figuró más una necesidad, Aomine empezó con lentas estocadas, que conforme el tiempo pasaba se volvían más fuertes y profundas.

El tiempo y todo a su alrededor desapareció entre la neblina de placer que nublaba sus mentes, más aún después de que el moreno encontrara el punto exacto donde la cordura había perdió todo rastro de existencia en su memoria, continuaron hasta sentir el corazón casi estallar en sus pechos, sin embargo el estallido tuvo lugar más al sur de su cuerpo dejando un rastro blanquecino en el abdomen de ambos mientras Aomine llenaba a tope el plástico que le envolvía.

Fue una tarde de caricias infinitas y una noche de placer sin medida, entregándose ambos a sus sentimientos y a las sensaciones que provocaba el otro en sus cuerpos.

Por otro lado…

Sakurai no podía con los colores cuando Kagami le explico esa noche bastante gráficamente el porqué de sus comentarios, pero había disfrutado bastante las explicaciones carentes de palabras que su novio le dio.

Tatsuya y Takao eran un par desvergonzados que aparte de imitarlos les hicieron burla todo el mes hasta que dejó de darles gracia o encontraron algo mejor de lo cual burlarse.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno si quieren golpearme ya saben que me encuentran en facebook nos leemos**


End file.
